Sometimes Cupcakes Need A Dash Of Colour
by LunaticEclipsed
Summary: A more mature Rainbowpie / Pinkiedash. Warning: NSFW


I looked straight into Rainbow's eyes, wondering if the passion and eagerness behind them showed. I didn't know what she was waiting for. As if she read my mind, she started right then, pushing me against the wardrobe. Her knee slid up between my legs, teasingly rubbing them against my thighs before they proceeded up to my nether regions. A jolt of pleasure shot up from there and I remember pleading in my mind that she would use more pressure.

She did.

And then I couldn't take it, it felt a little bit too strong and too close, and I tiptoed up against the wardrobe. Dash's leg, however, followed me up. So in that futile attempt, I was placed in a position of further vulnerability, and if anything, closer than I was before. It was obvious, really, because as much as I tried, I couldn't contain the little whimper that escaped between heavy and fast breaths.

Just as Rainbow Dash promised she would, she backed away.

A bemused smirk appeared on her face, but a feeling of utter disbelief filled me. This was punishment, punishment for something that to this day, I still retain the belief that I am completely innocent.

A few days ago I was at her place, watching a movie when I decided to snuggle a little closer. I used her as my bolster and put both my legs around one of hers. It was a complete accident when my thigh went dangerously close to her marebits. I never intended for that to happen and hence I didn't act upon the arousing it stirred in her, leaving her turned on but not turned off. And today, she promised, was the day she would exact her revenge,

Rainbow strode back to my bed to read a book, as if nothing happened, while I needed a few more moments to gather my thoughts and process the reality of what just happened. For once, I wished that she was lying about leaving me turned on without release. I joined her a few seconds later.

It took a while for me to calm down – and let me tell you, it was NOT easy. I took a sip of water from a cup that was just lying around on my table and was about to start on some of my work when Rainbow turned to me and said, "Come over."

I looked to her and saw her motioning to her thighs and I realised instantly what she wanted me to do.

_Again?! _I thought, thinking that her punishment to me was absolutely disproportionate to the crime, even if I did commit the crime.

However, against better judgement, I couldn't resist. I less than hesitantly went over and slid my legs along the sides of her body and rested my flank on her thighs. I put my arms around her neck and interlocked my fingers behind her. She did the same: Rainbow put her arms around me.

"Hold tight, Pinkie." She warned before she stood up from the comfort of the bed. My legs' grasp around her hips tightened enough to make it to her waist, and my hands held on, slightly scared I would fall. I didn't have to worry: her hold on me was strong enough. Soon, I felt my back hit the door. I was brought down from her body and placed on my feet. I didn't have any time to recover from being carried before my hands were brought together. She removed the titanium necklace from around her neck and wrapped it around my wrists. Twice.

She looked at it apprehensively and decided it was nowhere near sufficiently tight, but it wasn't long enough to complete another full circulation of my wrists. Rainbow then took one end of the necklace and wound it repeatedly around the two circulations that existed before fastening the ends of the necklace together. I couldn't move my wrists at all; I could only manage to pathetically squirm in it.

Satisfied, she began the next stage of my punishment. She held my bound wrists above my head with one hand and used the other to stimulate the area where my legs joined. Using her hand, she massaged the sensitive spot and my pink face turned beet red at the adverse reaction her touch made. This time, her lips joined in with the sadism. They kissed me on the lips softly before it trailed down to my neck.

They found their way lower down my neck, and there I felt overwhelmed and I shivered slightly, drawing in a sudden breath and letting her wonderful scent fill my senses and numb my brain for a few moments, where I closed my eyes instinctively, which only added to the reliance on my other senses - which meant I felt her lips on my neck and her hand at that spot with heightened focus.

My breaths grew in both speed and intensity, and as I was nearing peak, Rainbow pulled away. I had entirely forgotten, by then, that this was torture – it felt way too good. But now that I was left without any warning nearing the time of my peak, I couldn't imagine a worse hell.

She gave me an innocent smile and playfully plopped back onto the bed to continue with her book. I scowled in exasperation. Now that it was the second time, I was less shocked, so I regained my composure and went to the bed as well, my body still digesting the fact it'd just been left turned on again. My marebits ached for something, and my body seemed plain confused that it wasn't being touched anymore. It was uncomfortable, to say the least, especially with a slight dampness that formed down there. I needed the bathroom.

"Could you untie me? I need to umm go to the bathroom." I asked.

Rainbow walked over and untied me but in that moment I realised my hands were aching to do something other than open the door and go to the bathroom. It was too late – control was quickly returned to my hands and they reached for her shirt, gripping parts of it tightly and trying to get it off. Rainbow was still undoubtedly much stronger and wrestled free of my grasps.

"You lied to me?" She said in an undecipherable tone. It sounded angry or amused; I don't know and I wasn't sure.

I tried to discern her expression to see what she was feeling but she was onto me too fast. She pinned both my hands with both of hers against the corner of the room and slid her knee hard up between my legs once again. The sudden intensity of the act sparked a brilliant sensation in me and I grew warm. I heard soft whimpers and gasps and I realised they were coming from me. I felt my face burning, and Rainbow Dash realised it as well. She commented on my entire body growing hot, but in the heat of the moment (quite literally) my recollection of the exact words was jumbled. I paid a little more attention to my skin and she was right. Heat was being emitted from all around my body and I felt like I was on fire compared to the comparatively cool surrounding air. I was close to peak, closer than I was before, and she realised it. I half expected her to pull away so my grip around her changed to a grip on her clothes. I didn't need to. As my breaths grew in intensity, her leg put more pressure. As my breathing grew in speed, her movements sped up, matching every change in my breathing for a movement on her part. My hands struggled for freedom, but my attempts were so weak and futile I didn't even manage to budge. I was in such a torturous heaven.

I kept my mouth closed but sounds from the back of my throat escaped, uncontained by a lack of a need to, and I bit down on my lower lip hard. Then, a warm rush escaped my legs and Rainbow didn't have to be in my pants to know I had just got an orgasm. She extended the orgasm for a little while, with slower movements stimulating the spot that had just became wet. My breathing eventually grew shallower and slower, and the climax was over.

_Oh my fucking god._

But just as I was starting to be able to catch my breath, she asked me:

"Wanna go again?"

My instinctive reaction was a yes, but I don't know, something kept me from giving the reply as quickly as I thought of it. Maybe it was a reluctance to admit how eager I was, or whatever conservativeness I had trying to pull me back. My eyes stared at her, full of enthusiasm and fire. She took that for a yes. She went to me, pushed me down on the bed on my back and leaned over me. She went in for a lingering, soft kiss before she sat up and motioned for me once more to sit on her thighs. The kiss was just bait and I knew it. It didn't matter. It worked and I was drawn in. I went to sit on her again but this time she leaned back. I wondered what she was doing until she thrust her hips and a sudden sensation shot up from my groin.

The impact was magical. The bone at her groin upthrusted my sensitive spot and it was so strong that I let out a gasp and I clutched on to both her arms in case I fall off and also to ensure the spot was directly in contact with her. She kept it up and the hardness and pressure of her, yet the distance separated by our clothes, kept me longing for more. The wetness of my panties if anything increased the sensations I felt from her. A tingling jolt shot up my spine and I was rendered physically helpless. My body was so pulled into the act that it had neglected all else, and I entirely lost control of myself. I felt myself grow nearer with every movement, and I pressed myself harder down on her. And, excuse the bad analogy; I felt like a meter, being filled up bit by bit, slowly inching my way to the top.

And then it was released. For the second time in the period of half an hour at most, I peaked. I kept the pressure on myself as much as possible, defiant against the rush of warmth forming from the exact opposite direction. Wave after wave of it stained my underwear, and I laughed thinking how I had to clean it up later on. When it was over, I realised how clenched my hands were and how tightly shut my eyes were.

And all I saw when I opened my eyes was Rainbow Dash looked up at me, amused and laughing.

**Heaven. Definitely heaven.**


End file.
